


Color of the Stars

by Aliceisophelia



Series: Reylo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Colors, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Relationship(s), Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2018, Save Ben Solo, True Love, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisophelia/pseuds/Aliceisophelia
Summary: Written for Reylo Week 2018 Day 1!! This is for the first suggested theme of colors!The first time they met in the forest, the moment was vermillion and charged with heat, fear, and intensity. She aimed her weapon carelessly trying to flee from the monster stalking her. He was a careful predator with calculated precision. He deflected each attack with ease and practiced grace. He took her with him, carrying her small, unconscious, form carefully. He didn’t ask himself why. He just knew that he must. He could have just as easily taken what he needed and left her, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. She had wanted to kill him. She was afraid. She was fierce and wild and she had something he needed.I didn't sleep and it's like 2 a.m. and I have to be up at 6 a.m. So forgive me this isn't beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I hope you like it because I liked writing it.





	Color of the Stars

Not everything is black and white. Not everything is grey. Some things are vivid and saturated. Some are monochromatic in their feeling. Sadness, peace, and truth are all painted with shades of azure. Passion, love, and anger are all crimson tinged with ache. Envy, comfort, and greed are all emerald in their measure. Silence is golden but so are the best moments in life. Some of the most vibrant moments in life are painted in a kaleidoscope of colors until they shatter like stained glass.

The first time they met in the forest, the moment was vermillion and charged with heat, fear, and intensity. She aimed her weapon carelessly trying to flee from the monster stalking her. He was a careful predator with calculated precision. He deflected each attack with ease and practiced grace. He took her with him, carrying her small, unconscious, form carefully. He didn’t ask himself why. He just knew that he must. He could have just as easily taken what he needed and left her, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. She had wanted to kill him. She was afraid. She was fierce and wild and she had something he needed.

The next moment was an amethyst haze. He tried to soothe her. He told her the truth and tried to convince her that she needed to trust him. He could have just taken it, could have just left her to die in that forest, he reminded himself. He was still just a monster to her until he removed his mask and revealed the man beneath. She stopped wanting to kill him when she saw his face. Her anger still there but she was less afraid. Something in his dark eyes gave her pause. He pushed as firmly as he could without hurting her and she pushed back. Something in that moment mixed there colors. Her past sorrows and his inner most fears mingling together into a spark of something new, something that would tie them together forever.

The colors of their lives swirled together, blood red when he struck down his father, stark white in the harshness of the snow with ruby and aquamarine clashing together in violet shadows, shades of achromatic colors as they spoke through their echoing bond time and time again, crimson blurs as they battled side by side, a steely hue of sadness as they shut each other out. Her sorrow was the loneliest shade of cerulean that tears ever reflected. His sense of rejection was the putrid green of a corpse rotting in his chest.

The day his mother died the world was obsidian until she came. Her light was pure and their shared grief was tarnished silver. Her comfort was as warm and true as sunlight during the Chandrillain summer. It smoothed the edges of his shadows and he wasn’t so torn. He wasn’t alone. She wasn’t alone. He decided in that moment that life was too short to spend fighting battle after battle or to argue about ideology. He knew that none of it meant anything without her. When he kissed her and she returned in kind the world tilted and the shadows shattered and erupted in a prismatic light show arcing between them. The world turned the color of deep red wine the first time they made love. It left its stains on them in the way of bruises and teeth marks dragged across hearts that were split by an entire galaxy.

The moment he stepped out of his ship to finally be with her forever, she lit up like a super nova. Her emotions were swirling around her in pinks, purples, blues, and whites as she flung herself into his open arms. The day he placed a ring on her left hand was the perfect golden light of the most perfect sunrise. When she gave birth to their son the day was painted in agonizing scarlet hues tinged orchid and turquoise with joy and pain. Each jewel tone gave way, crashing its way into the next with each contraction leading to the final burst of pure white joy when they heard him cry out.

The tragic beauties of their lives were each painted with vibrant strokes on the canvas of the universe, guided again and again by the Force flowing between them in a perfect balance and contrast. When the Force finally came to claim them at the end of their days there were no colors left unused and there was no sadness in their passing. Only peace and serenity lead them to their place in the infinite colors of the stars.


End file.
